Lymphoma is the fifth most common cancer in women and the sixth most common cancer in men in the Western world, see Murawski et al. (2010) Unresolved issues in diffuse large B-cell lymphomas, Expert Rev. Anticancer Ther. 10(3):387. 90% of aggressive lymphomas originate from B-cells and are classified as diffuse large B-cell lymphomas (DLBCL). Until recently, the accepted form of therapy for DLBCL was CHOP: a combination of cyclophosphamide, hydroxydaunorubicine (doxorubicin), Oncovin® (vincristine) and prednisone. In 1997, the FDA approved rituximab (Rituxan®) for treatment of aggressive Non-Hodgkin lymphomas. Rituximab is a chimeric mouse-human monoclonal antibody against a protein CD20 found primarily on the surface of B-cells. Rituximab has been shown to be effective as a single agent in DLBCL, Coiffier et al. (1998) Rituximab (anti-CD20 monoclonal antibody) for the treatment of patients with relapsing or refractory aggressive lymphoma: a multicenter Phase II study. Blood 92(6):1927. Subsequent studies of a combination of rituximab with CHOP demonstrated high response rate with high overall and progression-free survival, even with fewer rounds of CHOP therapy, Murawski et al. (2010), supra. However, it appears that patients receiving rituximab have different response rates, which result in different survival times. Thus, there is a need to identify patients who would benefit from the anti-CD 20 therapy such as rituximab treatment and patients who would likely not respond well to such therapy, and would need a different therapy instead.